


greed & love

by redelle



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Character Analysis, Character Study, F/M, Gen, In a way, Internal Monologue, Is this angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:33:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27278791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redelle/pseuds/redelle
Summary: mammon wants you, he knows that. but he also knows that the avatar of greed wanting things don’t end well. he’s never satisfied, and because of that he’s scared. there could only be so much you can give him, and he doesn’t want to take everything that you are.
Relationships: Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 73





	greed & love

**Author's Note:**

> cross post from tumblr

your hand wraps around mammon’s and it strikes him again that maybe you forget he’s a demon. a very powerful one, too, actually. the avatar of greed.

_greed._

mammon thinks he’s never been the type to deny his sin. he takes what he can get and demands for more. he looks through the House for things to sell, fully knowing he shouldn’t. and don’t his brothers always say to him how he’s so scummy and money-loving? he knows that even if he has all the money in the world and all its material possessions he knows it would never be enough. he’s been that way for a thousand years and he knows he’ll stay that way for a million more.

but when he met _you_ —

you, the damn human who he didn’t even wanna take care of; the human who always pokes their nose into businesses they’re not supposed to; the human who always makes him so _antsy_ when he’s not by their side. the human who, after so many years … reminds him of what heaven was like. he doesn’t know what to feel about it, sometimes. when you ask so many questions about the Celestial Realm, it reminds him of the time he wasn’t always this … _greedy_.

you’re so damn good to him it strikes him every time. he was disbelieving at first, thinking maybe it was a prank of some sort. did lucifer assign him to you as a punishment?

you’ve gotten good at looking at the words he blurts out to pick out what they mean. and although he’s been trying to actually say the things he means to, old habits die hard and thousands of years of not being vulnerable is hard to get out of.

he’s fully aware that there are things he’d like to say that lingers in silences because he cannot, for the life of him, yank the words out of his throat. he wants you to know, though. so he settles on giving you stuff, showering you with things he hopes would get the point across. he doesn’t really know if he likes it yet, the tightening in his chest and the shortness of breath in his lungs; all he knows is that it makes him … want you _. consume_ you _._ and its not that he’s been very good at denying his sin, no; it’s just that he knows if he does that, let his greed take over … he won’t be able to hear you praise him anymore or feel your hands wrap around his anymore. he knows. he knows and he _struggles_. what do you do when your whole identity is something that would take you away from the person you—

—from the person you—

he’s not sure if it’s okay, but he’s kind of wishing he’s not the avatar of greed. maybe then it’d be easier to … to treasure you or something. he wouldn’t have to struggle between selling something or giving it to you just like he wants to. maybe you won’t have to settle with random trinkets he finds wherever. maybe you won’t see him as scummy and then rely on him more.

mammon wants you, he knows that. but he also knows that the avatar of greed wanting things don’t end well. he’s never satisfied, and because of that he’s scared. there could only be so much you can give him, and he doesn’t want to take everything that you are.

he struggles to know which part of him you would want to take: the one you know as the avatar of greed, who takes and takes and takes; or the one you know to be your first man, who you can always come to, no matter where you’re from.

he’s never been more painfully aware of his sin every time he’s with you.


End file.
